Transylvanian Blades
by DarkNaty
Summary: Spiral, Full Metal Alchemist, Witch Hunter Robin & Hellsing Story. Ed comes to Transylvania to find a way to go back home. He is being contacted from the Blade Children in a request of help, while suspicious beasts (that everybody suspect to be vampires)
1. Chapter 1: The Northern Land

_As said, it is a story that combines Spiral, Full Metal Alchemist, Witch Hunter Robin and Hellsing. It's my first time that I write a long story in English, so I'll appreciate any suggestions or remarks on my work. But most important- I hope you have fun : )_

**By the way, I changed some of the characters' ages, so they'll fit better in the story. And I didn't use all of the main characters from the series as well, so please forgive me if your favorite character isn't in the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, Full Metal Alchemist, Witch Hunter Robin or Hellsing. 

Chapter 1: The man from the south 

The gentle light of the dawning sun broke trough the window of the speeding train, making the young man that was staring trough it to blink. He moved his shoulders heavily, stretching them from the uncomfortable position they were during the last night. His meaningless gaze became slowly more focused, as he checked the view ahead of him, seeing high mountains, cowered with dark green forests.

Slowly- all his movements seemed to be slow, as if he had all the time in the world- he turned his head and looked around his wagon, noticing the few people he saw last night before the small train left the station, to the young man's final destination. He counted 5 people, sitting in deferent places in the wagon, most of them asleep, except one man, who had black hair and silver eyes (which were focused in the window he sat next to), who seemed somehow able to ignore the quite snores that came from a young, brown-haired girl who's head was leaned on his shoulder. When he saw that the young man looked at him, his gray eyed focused in the young man's gold eyes, with empty expression.

The young turned his back quickly. There was something weird in this couple, something that he couldn't put his finger on. But he wasn't really interested in them, thought, that's why they left his thoughts, being replaced by worries and plans for the near future.

"The next station, Alivia, Transylvania." Said a man's voice loudly, after a few minutes, being heard all over the small train "This is the last station for this train. All passengers requested politely to get off the train" the voice made the request sound as an order.

After about half of an hour the train reached the station in Alivia. It was a very small town in the northern area of Transylvania, with cold weather and even colder temper of its population. Definitely not a place for a young man such as our hero, but, alas, he had to visit it for a while.

And so there he was, standing in the middle of what looked to be an almost deserted street (which was acceptable, due to the early hour of the morning), with a large brown suitcase, as all his belongings, and a small letter in his front pocket, written with black curly ink, as his guide and the reason for being in that place at that time.

"Well I'm here…" he said to himself, analyzing the situation "Now lets go and find a place were I can find something hot to drink"

Two figures watched the golden-eyed boy as he made his way in the street, examining carefully every one of his moves.

"So this is he?" asked one of the figures. It was a short silver-haired girl, with big gray eyes. She wore an orange sweater and black pants and shoes.

"I guess so, Rio…" answered the second figure. It was a red-haired young man, with deep green eyes and orange glasses. He was much taller, so he had to bow to her in order to speak quietly.

"Why don't you go back to the castle and inform the others? I'll go and greet him, at the meantime, Kousuke" suggested the girl named Rio.

The boy called Kousuke nodded in agreement. "Take him up to the castle after you finish debriefing him. We don't have much time to waste. Especially not after what happened last night"

"Ok" promised Rio, and came out to the street, following after her target, that meanwhile came into what looked like a combination of a restaurant, a pub and a coffee house. The brown building had a weird sign on its wide front door, on which was written the word "Larry's".

Rio entered the restaurant, which was half-full with peasants and town folks on their way to work. From her not very long stay a Alivia, the girl had known that this is how every morning begins for many people around there- from a cup of coffee of from a breakfast at Larry's, while discussing the events of yesterday. And for the last months, there was definitely a lot to talk about.

"Hey, Rio! Good morning" few of the people around there greeted her. But most of them just looked at her with angry faces, mumbling something under their noses.

Rio Takeuchi, a 17 years old girl, in whose life had to deal, so far, with more problems then many people deal with in their entire lives, just smile politely and came close to the bartender.

"Hello Rio, what can I do for you, my child?" asked her the owner, Larry, with his sweet soft voice, his brown eyes smiling toward her.

"A cup of hot Coco, please" she asked, smiling back.

Larry made her the hot dark drink. "It's on the house," he added to her with another smile when the young girl searched her pocket for coins to pay the good man.

"Arrigato" she thanked him in Japanese, knowing that the man understood her words, after her thanking him so many times. She then turned around and spotted her target in the corner table, at the farther side from the entrance, enjoying his own hot drink in a white mug.

"The Iris flower grows wonderfully in this time of year, don't you think?" she asked him behind his back, making him turn around and look at her with his golden piercing eyes. She saw that he recognized the password that was mentioned in the letter they sent him.

"The fate can be changed with the power you believe in," he said with rich voice, responding to the code with his part, which was also mentioned in the letter.

"I am Rio Takeuchi, hashimashte," she said, throwing again few words in Japanese, this time meaning "nice to meet you".

"I an Edward Elric, it is nice to meet you too" the golden-eyed said, gesturing her to sit in the chair in front of him.

"You seemed to be surprised" she mentioned while sipping from her mug.

"You are not the one that I expected to meet. Are you the one who wrote me the letter?"

"One of them, yes. I assume you know why we asked for your help?"

"Not really." Ed answered honestly "I came to Transylvania to find a way to go back home. This letter indicates that you- or you friends- can help me. Can you?" he asked directly, his voice sharp, as saying that a negative answer will put him on the first train back to where he came from.

"Yes, we can, but before than we require your help in some matter," said Rio "and who knows- maybe we'll find out that our goals are not that different…"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked "And what kind of help do you need? To do what?"

"All will be explained to you, I promise," she said "but not by me. Come on, we have got to meet with the others"

And as if it was a cue, the doors of the restaurant opened sharply, slamming against the near wall. A high and muscled man came through them, cursing very creatively.

"Misha!" one of the costumers recognized the man "What happened?"

"It's my daughter, Anna! They've taken her!" he shouted, half angry and half frightened. "The bloody beasts! She was walking home from a friend and they graced her. I heard her screams and came out running, just to see their tall and strong figures, their sharp teeth and yellow eyes! They took my Anna…"

His eyes suddenly fell on Rio, widening with pure rage and hatred. "It was you!" he shouted "You and your vampire friends that live in that Dark Castle! You killed her!" his pointing finger was pointed straight at her.

"She's just a child, Misha" said Larry with his calm voice.

"I don't care! I want to see blood spilled for my daughter's!" Misha kept soughing in rage.

"I think it will be wiser to leave, Rio," suggested Ed "With haste" he added and grubbed the girl's hand, both of them exiting quickly before giving Misha any chance to execute his threats.

Just as they passed the door, Ed stumbled sharply in a man. "Excuse me…" he apologized and lifted his eyes to see the man we pumped in. Imagine his surprise when his golden eyes gazed at the gray orbs of the black-haired man from the train.

The stranger was looking with no expression what so ever at Ed, being followed by the young woman that stood a few steps behind him, her brown hair creating a hairstyle that Ed had never seen before.

"Let's go…" Rio pulled his hand "We have a long way up"

"Up where?" Ed asked while following her quickly.

"Up to the Dark Castle" she answered, pointing her finger to a gray structure on the top of the mountain above them. It looked like a hell of a voyage for Ed, but he didn't say a thing.

Well, that's it for the first Chapter. I really hoped you liked it : ) Now, if you can be so kind, please go to the review button and write a review! It will mean the world to me!


	2. Chapter 2: First Meetings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, Full Metal Alchemist, Witch Hunter Robin or Hellsing.**_

**Chapter 2: First Meetings**

"**I** need a brake," Ed said slowly, moving toward a small group of rocks at the side of the wide road, which he and his companion were walking on, for the last half of an hour. His tone made his words seem like an order.

Rio looked as if she trying really hard not to say anything rushed, although her grey eyes reflected her current mood. "Fine. But you should know that we're pretty close. You'll be able to see the castle behind the next corner"

"That's good," Ed answered in his monotone voice. "I need to ask you a question, and I want you to promise to answer me the truth. My future co-operation will depend on your answer"

Rio was prepared, of course. She waited for him to ask it. And she had no intention lying. To this particular question, of course. "What is it, Blondie?"

"About that man in the restaurant, who said that vampires- or anything like it- kidnapped his daughter. Did you, or any of your friends, did it?"

"No," she answered quietly "We are being framed"

Ed pointed his golden eyes right into the girl's. Something inside him told him that she is not lying. He nodded slowly, in understanding. "So you need my help in order to find the real criminal?"

"No, Blondie," It seemed that Rio liked the nick-name she peeked for the Blond-haired young man, "We already know who is the real criminal. We need your help in defeating it"

"Who is it?"

"Not now. Come on, we almost there." She declared and continued her walk, turning her back to him. A small metal knocking sound made her turn around. "What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Ed asked, confused.

"That metal sound"

"Do you mean you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"About that…" answered Ed and lifted a bit the black Jeans covering his left leg. The reflection of the sun was very clear on his metal leg. He then took off his right hand's glove, showing his metal arm.

"So that's what the title _'Full Metal'_ stands for!" Rio's eyes opened with sudden understanding.

"How did you know about my alchemist name? Nobody in this world have ever heard about it!"

"As I already said, Blondie- we know many things that others don't. Your world is merely a mystery to us. I promise you that all your questions will be answered soon enough"

**The** dark castle earned its name by right. It was a large gray structure, surrounded by various large trees, covering and protecting the castle from strangers' curious looks. The building it's self had four wide levels, to which were added three high towers with pointed edges. At the first sight, the look of the castle seemed to be pretty gloomy, but after your eyes concentrated on it for some time, you would get the feeling that it's not that scary as it seems. Maybe it were the various large windows that reflected in a small harmony the sun. But then again, the large metal gate looked as if something monsters lays within the castle. Maybe.

On the third floor of that strange and very not attractive castle, near one of the windows- that in this level and above were carefully covered with heavy curtains- stood a young women, her short and pointy brown hair falling on her face and covering her big brown eyes, through which she watched the road outside the castle, her right hand holding the blue curtain, creating a small gap, but big enough to see through.

"They're coming," said the 18 years old Ryoko Takamachi with her pleasant voice. Her hand left the curtain, closing the small trail of sunlight that lit the wide room, leaving the job to several candles that were placed in golden candlesticks around the room.

"Told you Rio would bring him" said Kousuke Asazuki with confidence.

"Do you think he will co-operate?" asked Ryoko the other men in the room.

"There is no reason for him not to" answered the only men in that room that wasn't part of the Blade Children. It was a very tall person, with long black hair and red eyes that always had a dangerous grin- a challenging grin. He wore a black suit and a long maroon coat.

"That means will be able to defeat that Moriac bastard soon" declared Kousuke with a very content voice.

"That is the general plan" said the last person in the room. He also was one of the Blade Children. Eyes Rutherford was his name. At the age of 21 he was the current leader of the four cursed children. With his long silver hair and deep blue eyes, not one of the village girls could remain calm when he was around. Rumors about vampires or not!

"Lets welcome them" said the red-eyed man quietly.

"**So** whose castle is it, anyway?" Ed asked while approaching the great Iron Gate. It opened as if it waited for them.

"His name is Alucard," answered Rio, a small warm tone being surprisingly heard in her voice. "It's his family castle. He seems to be some sort of count, I think. Anyway, my friends and me came here few months ago, and he was very kind to us, for some reason. He let us stay at his castle and helped us a lot. He's a really great guy"

Rio just neglected to mention the fact that Alucard was in fact a blood-sucking vampire, with some maniac-like behaviors. Besides that, he really was a great guy.

The thing is, that Ed, like many before him, mistook Rio for someone harmless and simple. And as many before him, he didn't hear the half-truth in her words. She smiled contently inside herself. Works every time!

"And who are you? You and friends, I mean" the full metal alchemist continued asking¸ as they almost reached the heavy black entrance doors.

"We called The Blade Children," she answered when the doors opened on themselves, as the gates before. "The cursed children" she added quietly.

"Cursed? Why?"

Rio smiled in return. "Do you wish to unlock all the mysteries in one day? Have patience, Blondie"

Ed's grin was the farthest possible from patient, but he left the subject. For now. Instead he just entered the castle, with a little worry, of course, looking around himself with suspicion.

Surprisingly, the inside of the gloomy and creepy castle was different from the outside appearance. It contained old and very expensive furniture, rugs, pictures and- maybe the most amazing of all- it contained vases, here and there, with fresh bouquets of various flowers. And everything was clean, dustless and thoughtfully arranged.

The surprise was written all over Ed's face, making Rio laugh loudly. "Not what you expected?"

"Definitely not" Ed answered honestly.

"You know, you're not so bad, after all" Rio said after a moment. "I think we'll get along"

"**You** looked tired," the black-haired man said to the young woman sitting in front of him, sipping from her espresso mug. "Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll go to check the area alone"

"No, I'm Ok, Amon" the girl promised.

The couple that Ed defined as _'strange'_, when he was on the train, was sitting in Larry's, drinking coffee, and discussing about their next moves.

"I think we should start with that man, Misha, whose daughter was kidnapped. He said he saw the beasts. Maybe he'll put us on the right trail"

Amon nodded quietly in agreement, his eyes focused on something trivial outside the window. The young woman took another sip from her mug, while her emerald eyes narrowing down in frustration. It was just another of the countless moments that made her realize that her partner didn't want her around him on this mission. He didn't have to say anything- his monotone voice and cold expressions made his statement clearer than any words could. Although she didn't blame him- in her opinion Amon was right; she wasn't ready for this sort of mission. It almost made her regret that she insisted on going with him. Almost.

"Robin," Amon started suddenly, puling his partner from her thoughts. "That girl, who was with the blond metal-armed-and-legged boy from the train… didn't she looked kind of familiar to you?" he asked, his eyes aren't leaving the window.

The image of the young woman jumped in front of Robin's eyes. The girl was a bit taller than her, with gray eyes and dark silvered hair. _The only thing that was weird about her, were her orange clothes_, Robin decided to herself. But after a few moments of staring in the fragment of her imagination, Robin suddenly understood what Amon was talking about- they both have already seen that girl somewhere before.

"I think I saw a picture of her once…" Amon's young partner added with sudden understanding. "Though I can't remember where…" she added after rubbing her forehead in deep thoughts.

The black-haired man nodded quietly again. "This case begins to be more interesting with every moment, if what I think is right"

And of course Robin got a very strong feeling that he is not going to share the information with her. "We better get going…" she suggested instead.

After about half of an hour Robin walked slowly next to Amon, looking around her. The sun was already shining, and the streets were flooded with people, some of them working, some shopping for food, while others were just busy with other activities. It looked like any other small town that was built far from big cities. Robin liked this type of towns- the quiet, slow everyday life seemed very peaceful after her life in Tokyo.

"It is a bit suspicious, isn't it?" she asked her black-haired partner, who was walking next to her, his long black coat wrapped around his body against the cols northern winds.

"What?"

"Last night, one of these people was kidnapped. You would think that they'd be worried. But they all just seem so… calm" the young woman explained herself.

"Due to the reports that Michael found over the Net, whatever attacks this region have been doing it for the last 3 months. They'd panic at first, try to stay in their homes and defend their families later- maybe even try to hunt down or fight whatever threatens them. But eventually they'd realize that they have to feed their children and take care of their fields- they couldn't stop their lives because of that threat, so they kept on going, adjusting themselves to the new situation"

Robin was astonished by the amount of words he used in his explanation. In fact' she was sure that he just used at least the same amount of words he used during the entire journey. Her mouth opened and immediately closed, when she realized that she didn't have what to say.

Amon watched at her confusion with a little all-knowing smile, which only amazed her even more. This situation could have gotten worse, but it wasn't what the fate planned for them.

"Stop her! A thief!" the heard a loud voice coming from the market, situated near them.

Amon end Robin ran quickly toward the market, being able to see a tall young woman, with pale skin, a very long black hair and wide red stripes. She was wearing black shirt and a short (but not to short!) clack skirt, with long red boots. Her maroon long coat lifted in the wind while she was running extremely fast from a small mob that gathered in the market, and now was chasing after her, cursing with very creative words.

"What did she do?" Robin asked a passing by woman.

"She paid with phony coins!" answered the woman, evil smirk beginning to form in her dark eyes.

"How can you tell they were phony?" Robin continued asking in curiosity.

"What do you mean _'how can I tell'_? It's Katrina! She is a thief and a liar! We don't need proof that her money isn't real! We know that!" and with those words she joined the mob that was chasing the woman.

Robin turned and looked in Amon's colorless eyes. "We HAVE to do something, Amon! That girl is innocent! If they'll catch her, they'll probably do something horrible to her"

We need to go and find Misha, Robin. We don't have much time…" he started to argue.

"That Misha?" Robin asked, pointing with her finger over one particular image in the running mob, giving her partner a few seconds to realize it was Misha.

"Ksso…" Amon cursed in Japanese and moved quickly, followed by Robin. They ran after the woman named Katrina, noticing her leaving the town, and running into the nearest forest.

At this point, most of the people gave up on their chase, mumbling another few chosen curses under noses. But some of the men kept their chase, going after her into the woods. Robin and Amon followed them.

"Stop it right there, Katrina! You have nowhere else to run!" the couple heard a sharp manly voice left to them. Behind the trees they saw Katrina, surrounded by proximately a dozen men- all wear very angry expressions.

"I guess saying that the money was real won't help, huh?" Katrina asked in sarcasm. She had a smooth voice, but her eyes were narrowed dangerously, showing neither stress nor neither fear.

"You'll pay for your lies!" shouted one of the men, running toward her, a very heavy looking wooden club lifted in his arms.

Amon took out his black gun with the speed of light, shooting right in the moving club, blasting it into hundreds of little pieces, leaving the men astonished.

"Why are you helping her?" asked one of the men "She is a criminal"

"Then you should put her on a trial. Not to execute her without one" Amon's cold voice answered. The look of his gun added a bit of extra meaning to his words.

The men turned around and withdraw slowly from there, giving last threatening looks to Katrina. She just gave them a few cold looks of her own, and they left.

"Thank you" she said to Amon and Robin, her lips create a smile, that was reflected in her dark-red eyes.

Suddenly, the Orbo fluid in the capsule around Amon's neck glowed in bright green.

"What's that?" Katrina asked in curiosity.

Amon looked at her in amazement. She couldn't be a witch, that he was sure of- Robin would have tell him that at the first time her eyes laid at that young woman. But when he looked at her pale skin, and her red eyes… no, she can't be a-

"Vampire? Are you a vampire?" he asked.

Katrina smiled in agreement.

"But how can you be outside at daylight?" asked Robin.

Katrina's smile didn't leave her lips when she turned around and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" said Robin "Maybe you can help us. We're here to investigate the local so-called _'beasts'_…"

Katrina stopped. "Come to the dark castle at the sunset" she said and disappeared.

"Well I guess we don't have to go and find Misha any more…" Amon mounded to himself.

Well, this is the second chapter. Hope you liked it!

In the next chapter: more new characters will appear, and the story will start getting interesting. The first two chapters were kind of an exposition, so the interesting things are ahead of us.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

**Hiyonokat33**: Thank you very much for your review! It was very nice of you. I really hope you liked the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Bite Me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, Full Metal Alchemist, Witch Hunter Robin or Hellsing.**_

**Chapter 3: Bite Me**

**Alucard** watched the three Blade Children leaving the heavy-curtained room with a little twisted smile. He then fell carelessly into the big old chair that stood behind him, placing his long legs on the top of the wooden desk in front of him.

"I'm bored…" the vampire declared with certain dissatisfaction, that was only increased by the killer smirk in his red eyes.

It has been now over a year since the tragic incident in London that changed his life. Again. His right fist closed in anger when he remembered once again that cursed night.

**Flashback **

He was out on a mission, alone, chasing some idiotic chipped vampire that- like every young vampire- thought he is the chosen one due to the vampiric ancient prophecy. Well, it wasn't a big surprise for anyone that that buffoon wasn't, but the situation still needed to be taken care of. Or so said lady Integra Hellsing, the fearless and the emotionless Alucard's human master. He remembered her cold piercing voice when she ordered him to hunt and destroy the little lich. Even then he heard the little worried tone in her voice- that was very strange and unlike her in a disturbing way. But he ignored it at the time.

And that was basically the reason why he wasn't at the Hellsing mansion on that night. Why he wasn't there to stop what happened.

He was in a far place, searching for the vampire. It was piece of cake for him, of course; he traced the lich, defeated its' ghouls and putted an end to the chipped guy's career. It was only then when he heard the piercing scream off his vampire comrade, Seras Victoria, crying for help in his head.

"Master! Help us…" she screamed to him telepathically, her voice sounded like something was torturing her body and soul at once.

Alucard ignored the little shock of fear for the ones he cared, and shimmered as quickly as he could, heading in the form of a shadow towards the Hellsing mansion.

But he was late. When he got there, smoke was rising from the building. Bodies of Hellsing soldiers were covering the front yard and the entrance to the building. Inside was a mass to. It seemed that whatever attacked the mansion was well prepared- the progress of the enemy (which was marked by a large trail of blood and other soldiers) was specific without wrong turns, as if it knew exactly where it was going.

And it went straight to the third floor, where Integra's main office was situated. And there was where Alucard bumped in two familiar persons; his comrade, Seras, and Integra's servant, Walter.

"Master…" Seras looked at Alucard with tired red eyed. The vampire felt pure rage when he looked at what they've done to her. She was crucified to the wall, four pure silver sticks stubbed into her arms and legs. Another stick was stubbed straight into her hearth, from where she was bleeding unstoppably. With sorrow he forced himself to look in her eyes, his features become soft, realizing that there is nothing he could do to save her.

"Who was it?" he asked, trying to control his emotions.

"He called himself Moriac…" answered Seras, chocking from blood. She seemed determined to tell him all she could.

"He charged in with some strange-looking beasts" tried Walter to help. He was laying on the floor next to Seras, covered with a lot of blood. The vampire detected one major wound in his chest that seemed very serious. But he thought that with the right treatment Walter might be saved.

"Was he a vampire?" he asked slowly, coming near Walter and lifting him to a sitting position. He then lifted up and came close to Seras, pooling out the silver sticks with his white-gloved hands.

"No.." Seras answered "But he looked… supernatural…" she fell straight inside Alucard's arms, not strong enough to stand.

The vampire embraced her gently for a few moments, and then putted her- again, gently- on the floor. Then he realized something's missing.

"Where is Integra?" he asked.

"That bastard took her" Walter answered.

"Took her? Where? Why?"

"He failed to mention those little facts"

"Master?" Seras asked in hesitation.

"Yes, Police Girl?"

"I'm sorry I failed you down"

"You didn't, Police Girl." He assured her in soft voice. "Although you really should have tried to drink real human blood once in a while" he added with a twisted smile.

"Bite me, Alucard…" she said, forming a little gentle smile. Her eyes closed after a moment, but the smile remained, even when her body turned to ashes.

"Been there, done that…" he whispered. A small tear was rouge enough to escape his eye. It rolled down on his cheek, disappearing into the thin air.

To his amazement, Walter whispered a little pray for her soul.

"So, my Angel of Death," Alucard turned to Walter in his hunter's name "What shall we do with you?"

For the next weeks Alucard took care of Walter, using all off his personal contacts to make the man stay alive. And he succeeded. After three months Walter was back on his feet. That's when their little vengeance journey began.

They've traveled all around the world, using every little clue they had, combining the puzzle piece by piece. They were very patient- they had all the time in the world. And they knew that someday, eventually, they'll find that so-called Moriac. Imagine Alucard's surprise when they first found out that Moriac's was last seen in Transylvania, the country where Alucard was first born, so ling time ago?

It must be more than a coincidence, he told to Walter after he had spent an entire night thinking about the subject (something that he son regretted, when he realized that he was very hungry, and that he had to wait a hall 24 hours for the next opportunity to go for a hunt).

Walter agreed with him, but it didn't change the facts- their only lead was in Transylvania, and so they've reached the country. Another surprise was when they learned about the exact location of Moriac's hiding- near a little town named Alivia; the region where Alucard's old castle was. He wasted another night thinking about it, but came to the same conclusion- either this all was one giant coincidence, or either (and the more likely situation) they were led to a trap from the very beginning.

But for what reason? That was the question that Walter asked him. Alas, neither of them knew the answer. So now they had two choices: to proceed or to go back. Of course they chose to spit on every logic conclusion, and proceeded, occupying the abounded Dark Castle, that belonged to Alucard a long time ago.

End of flashback 

Alucard's sadistic grin appeared on his face, when he remembered the events of the last year. "Soon…" he thought to himself "I'll kill him, soon…"

A little gray cloud of shadows sneaked trough the curtained window. The vampire watched it with amusement, as it grew taller and created the form of a young woman with long black hair and wide red stripes.

"What is it, Katrina?" Alucard asked in curiosity, noticing the urgent look on her face.

"I have interesting news"

That definitely peaked his interest, for that, that the young vampire was his main source of intelligent-information in this region. Alucard met her during his searches for Moriac. She was the one who informed him about the current location of the enemy, in the first place. Her information has proved itself quite useful not once, and her sources were liable and very important during Alucard and Walter's little vengeance journey.

"I'm listening," Alucard said, taking his legs from the desk, as the young woman has sited herself in front of him, her big red eyes directed into his. "Any good news, after last night's awful incident, will be welcomed warmly"

Katrina bitted her lip with her fang- a habit that the male vampire already got used to; she did it every time she was thinking about the best way to express her in tell.

"Two hunters- a man and a woman- from Japan, came to Alivia this morning, in the same with Edward Elric." She started, leaving her lip in peace. "They are witch hunters, who came here to investigate the so-called local beasts, or so they said"

"So you had an interaction?"

"Yes. They helped me with a little incident…" she coughed in a small embarrassment, and changed the subject quickly. "Anyway, it's not the point. When they came close to me, the pendent on the man's neck glowed in bright green…"

"Was it filled with Orbo fluid?"

"Indeed"

"You said they came for Japan. Using Orbo? They must be from the STN organization"

"They are; from STN-J department. I recognized them from their profile photos" she pulled a brown file from underneath her long maroon coat, placing it on the desk.

Alucard reached his white-glowed hand and took it, opening it. He found inside a few pages, creating two profile files, on the top of every one of them written the words "Top Secret". A little all-knowing smile appeared on his face when he saw those words- Katrina's sources were indeed a blissful addition to their side.

"So this is the notorious Amon? And who's the girl? Robin Sena? I never heard of her"

"It's no wander you didn't. She has been working with them for only 4 years…"

"So what about them? You said you had good news"

"I'm getting there…" Katrina's voice was a bit annoyed- she didn't like to be rushed. "So as I was saying- the Orbo in Amon's pendent glowed when I approached. They were amazed by the fact that I am a vampire. And that's when I noticed that the girl next to Amon was a witch"

Alucard's wyes opened in surprise. This fact could have changed their situation- it could have fixed the last night's grand failure. Hell! It could have save them all!

"We have to meet them" Alucard declared.

"Already one step ahead of you," she said with a self-proud smile "They'll be here at sunset"

Alucard wore his sadistic grin, feeling very pleased.

**Edward** Elric examined the people in front of him in the big hall-room inside the castle. Rio introduced them to him, and now he was trying to understand what the hell they needed from him. He was just about to open his mount, when the farthest doors of the room opened, and tree new men entered the room.

"This is Alucard, the master of the castle," said Rio "The woman is Katrina, and the third man is named Walter"

"Nice to meat you" Ed said politely, examining the two men and the woman. To his surprise, Alucard and Katrina… felt… differently than the others. Anyway, when he remembered Rio's description of Alucard, it seemed as if she was describing a totally different person. He glanced at her quickly, and she returned him a shy smile. "Women…"he thought to himself in desperation.

"So you're finally here. Good, we can proceed now" Alucard said, looking with his amused grin, which only made Ed feel even more annoyed by him.

"How much did you tell him, Rio?" Katrina asked.

"Not much. I thought it'd be wiser for all of us to do so"

"I'm still here, you know" Ed said before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry," said Katrina honestly "but you have to understand that we don't have much time"

"Fine, I'm listening," Ed answered in a much calmer voice. "I came here to find a way to go back to my world. Then I received a letter, "he pulled the white paper from his pocket, showing it to everyone in the room, "that told me to come here- that you have some information which can be useful to me. So I came. Now I'm confused"

"So we'll fill your gaps, Ed," said Ryoko "we summoned you here because we need your help in defeating the man who's responsible for the attacks on many places on this earth, including this region"

"The vampires?" Ed asked.

"They can hardly be called vampires," explained the man named Walter, with a deep pleasant voice "but those who don't understand that call them in this way"

"Actually, Moriac controls not only these particular creatures, but also many others"

"How?" was Ed's most appropriate question.

"He is a sorcerer," answered Eyes Rutherford "and he was able to construct some sort of a portal, which he uses to summon creatures from other…planes"

"Right…" agreed the Full-Metal Alchemist in sarcasm, clearly doesn't believe a single word that he heard.

"He's not joking," Kousuke said, "I've seen it"

"Then what do you need me for?"

A sharp silence stroked the room.

"In order to stop Moriac, we need tree people with magical blood in their veins" answered Alucard, interfering the silence.

"Ok… I understand," said Ed, when in fact he didn't understand a thing. "But don't you have enough 'magical' people over here? You all seemed to be quite involved"

"Looks can be deceiving" remained him Rio.

"And how will it help me to get home?"

"That portal… it can lead you back" answered Katrina, lightly biting her lip. "So you see- we can't beat Moriac without you, while you can't go home without us"

"Splendid," Ed agreed in a little gloomy voice, "So what do we have to do?"

"Right now, young man, you're going to rest from your journey. I'll show you your room" said Walter, pointing him a warm smile towards the big doors.

**ME:** Well, this is the end of chapter 3. Yes, I know that the first part of it was kind of cruel… please don't hate me…-

And you already know what I'm going to say- **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**chaos child Izzy****** It is a weird mix… but hey- can you blame me for loving many amines? Anyway, I hope you liked the update. Please let me know your opinion. :)


	4. Chapter 4: After the Sunset

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, Full Metal Alchemist, Witch Hunter Robin or Hellsing. But, hey, I own this story and the other made-up characters.**_

**Chapter 4: After the Sunset**

**The** remaining hours of the day passed without any other special events. Ed- after a pretty large breakfast- fell asleep and was snoring loudly after only a short period of time.

Ryoko, whose room was not very far from Ed's, could hear the snores while she was eating her lunch and writing in her diary. She closed the little notebook, eventually, in a small frustration. _'There is just no way that I can concentrate in this noise…' _she thought to herself.

A sudden knock on her door snapped her out from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me" she heard a familiar voice that made her smile wider, while her heart started pacing faster. The Blade Child closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming down. Oh, how much she hated when her feelings broke trough in surprise attacks on her logical thoughts.

"Come in" Ryoko called to the person beyond the door, her voice almost doesn't shake. Almost.

"Yo!" Kousuke called with a wide smile, entering the room and closing the door behind him. "I thought I smelled something tasty…" he added, gazing glumly at her half-finished lunch.

"Knock your self out" Ryoko said, moving a chair next to her, so he could sit. They both shared the food, not talking, until there was only one rise-ball left in the plate.

They both reached their hands towards it.

It created a little embarrassing situation, in which their hands gently touched each other.

"I'm sorry…" said Kousuke, blushing a bit. "You can have it" he added with a smile, and in order to reduce the awkwardness he stood up and came close to the big window in Ryoko's room.

"The sun's going down…" Ryoko mentioned "I wonder if Alucard and Eyes will want to strike Moriac in some way tonight"

"I don't know, but…" Kousuke started, gesturing with his hand, showing her to come closer. When she did so, he pointed with his finger outside the window. "But it seems like Alucard and Katrina are up to something" he said, while they both were looking at two figures, sneaking out against the sunset.

Quietly, they left the bedroom, heading down the stairs to the main entrance. None of them noticed the disappearance of the loud snores.

"Ready?" asked Katrina, while she was checking out Alucard's appearance. The vampire wore his maroon suit and coat, his wide hat laid on his head and his yellow glasses covering his red eyes. A quick movement of his coat discovered to her two metallic sparks. _'Good,'_ she thought _'he comes armed'_ bur then again- she had never seen him unarmed.

A very large maniac-like smile answered her question, and she smiled in return. It could have been a very pleasant evening for a hunt, but they were busy.

"Let's go" he said, still smiling creepily.

Both of them left quietly the castle, heading towards the big Iron Gate.

**Amon** and Robin were standing under a big tree, being almost invisible within the shadow. Robin's eyes followed the sun, as it disappeared behind the high mountains surrounding Alivia. The thin light was gone in only a few seconds, and the young witch blinked several times, adjusting her green ors to the spreading darkness.

"There's Katrina," Amon noticed, gaining Robin's attention "and she comes with a company"

His female partner nodded in understanding and placed small black glasses on the edge of her nose. It they're going to fight, she better be prepared- the glasses will help her focusing on her target, in case she'll have to use her craft against the strange vampire.

"Good evening" the man next to Katrina greeted the two hunters.

Robin didn't even need to look at Amon- she already knew that her cold and cautious partner narrowed his eyes, while his gloved hand was closing o his black heavy gun.

"Good evening," Robin said, trying to reduce the stress. She admired her partner- but sometimes he was unbearably stupid. "I'm Robin Sena, and this is my partner, Amon. How do you do?"

"As I already introduced myself, I'm Katrina, and this is my friend, Alucard"

"I was told that you're here to investigate. Are you?" Alucard asked, examining the couple. He noticed the green glow that came from underneath Amon's black shirt- probably from the Orbo fluid. Then he lowered his had, making his glasses slip to the edge of his nose, so that his red eyes could meet the young woman's. She was a witch- he had no doubt about that fro the very moment he laid a sight on her. God, so maybe they still have a chance.

"Yes, we are. And we understand that the attackers are vampires" Amon answered. It was obvious to him that both Katrina and Alucard are vampires themselves.

"They aren't. Who attacks this region is the same man who attacked the Hellsing organisation in England, Rah institution in Scotland, Box office in the USA and many other, including your STN branch in Japan, the STN-A department. All those are connected to the same system, which, eventually, fights the demonic phenomenon"

"Moriac?" Amon asked in his monotone voice, but it was obvious that he was interested. "How do you know about him?"

"I was… I'm still are… from the Hellsing organisation," Alucard answered in angry voice "and I've sworn to kill him"

"I believe you" said Robin, surprising everyone- including herself. She didn't really know what made her say that, it just that she felt as if the well-hidden pain of the vampire could touch her heart and pierce trough it.

"So you're here to avenge your comrades?" asked Amon.

Alucard nodded, his notorious maniac grin spreading on his face.

"Good. Them it seems that we have the same objective. It will be wiser for us to co-operate" Amon continued, his voice determined, to Robin's amassment. Why did he offer his services so quickly?

Seeing the opportunity, Katrina talked rapidly. "Yo ga ta" she said in Japanese, saying that she was glad. She thanked Rio in her heart, so that the girl taught her some words in Japanese.

"Do you have any plans?" Robin got interested.

"As a matter of fact, we do," answered the vampire lady "and we'll be delighted if you'll join us"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Moriac, as I'm sure you well know, is a sorcerer- and a pretty strong one, damn him. We discovered that we can't harm him with normal weapons or magic- he has some sort of a protective sphere surrounding him, receiving it's power from a black magical stone. We're not quite sure how it works, or how Moriac manipulates it's power, but we discovered how to destroy it." She paused for a moment, biting her lip with her fang. She continued after a short moment "This black stone- which is called The Black Rose- is one of the four power stones. The other three were spread on this planet. Since we can't get the Black Rose- and believe me, we've tried- we have to find the other three power stones and destroy them. Once they are gone, the Black Rose will lose it's power and Moriac will remain magically defenceless"

"And that's when we strike" Alucard added in blood-demanding grin.

"And how exactly we're being involved in all this?" Amon asked.

"In order to destroy each stone, it has to be first released from a magical seal it has been locked in- something that can only be done by a person with a magical blood." Katrina explained "the problem is, that in order to destroy the Black Rose, all three stones must be activated at the same time, which means that three magical-blooded men must be in three different places around the world at the same exact moment. Right now we have only two. So you, my dear, can be the third" she sad to Robin.

"No" Amon declared momentarily, surprising Robin for the second time in the past half of an hour. She probably would have wasted a few good minutes wondering deeply about that- only if she wouldn't have been so annoyed by him- who the hell does he think he is?

"I'll do it," she said, smiling politely to Katrina "where are the stones?"

"One is in Egypt, the other is in the North Coast and the last one is in England"

"Fine, I agree" Robin said again.

"Good," Alucard said "then you can stay in the castle for tonight- it's a long way back to the town" he pointed at the structure behind them.

"Thank you" said Robin, still polite.

"I see that you are busy tonight," mentioned Amon, noticing that Alucard's attention was driven away and that his look gazed at the tree surrounding them. "We will have a longer conversation after you return" he added as he walked forward, followed as usual by Robin.

"Wanna tell me what was that all about?" she asked her partner.

A vary cold look answered her question. Every time that he looked at her like this, she felt as if should start running away really fast. But this time was different- this time she was mad at him. So she didn't answered to his frightening look, but she was determined to find out what made Amon act strangely tonight.

**Kousuke** and Ryoko were hiding quietly in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the Dark Castle, listening carefully to the dialog between the vampires and the new man and woman. It was very interesting for both of them to discover that the young woman was a witch, and they would have kept listening if the following wouldn't had happened.

A little sound of dry leafs being smashed under the weight of a foot pierced the silence. Both of the Blade Children turned at once, examining carefully every tree and bush in front of them.

Kousuke lifted two fingers up. Ryoko nodded in agreement, moving silently forward, disappearing in the shadows. Her friend watched her progress in a heavy heart- if the sound came from what he thought it came from, there is a definite ganger for both him and Ryoko, and for some reason, the thought of her being hurt made him really angry and worried. But he was a Blade Child; he depressed all these feelings- again- and followed Ryoko, quite as the wind.

And that's when he heard a terrifying female scream.

**ME:** That's it for this time, folks. As always, I hope you liked the update (because I sure didn't liked that chapter- to boring, in my opinion), and forgive me if something was wrong. In the next chapter finally gonna be some action, and I promise some serious but-kicking :)

And I remind you again- if I have any Japanese mistakes, than blame my hearing translation…-

So pls preview and write what you think!

Hiyonokat33: Yay! You came to see the update! I'm really happy that you keep reading my Fanfic :) Thanks a lot for the reviews; they're very important to me!

Yuki Shizumoto: Yay again! I have a new reader! And also a very talented one! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you liked the update :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Creatures Of The Night

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral, Full Metal Alchemist, Witch Hunter Robin or Hellsing. But, hey, I own this story and the other made-up characters. **_

_**It begins to be pretty annoying writing the same thing over and over and over…. Anyone has any original ideas for a disclaimer?**_

**Chapter 5: The Creatures Of The Night**

"**You** can come out now" Alucard said in an amused voice, looking at the nearest group of trees.

A young man, with a long blond, formed in a braid, came out behind that trees- Edward Elric.

"I'm sorry," he said, blushing a bit "I just saw you guys going out, so I followed you, but then you met these people and I was kinnda… ammm…"

"It's ok," Katrina calmed him "just don't do that again I know that you have no appearing reason to trust us, but you have to understand that we simply don't have much time- thus, we aren't to keep secrets from each other"

Ed nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to ask the question he wanted to ask the two vampires at the first place- the question that made him follow them- but he closed the mouth in surprise, when all three of them heard a woman's scream, coming from the tree behind them.

"Let's go" said Alucard and changed his form, transpiring into a black cloud of oily shadows, which advanced rapidly at the direction of the scream.

Katrina and Ed ran after the Alucard-Shadow, making their way trough the spiky bushes.

"Aren't you going to change into a shadow as well?" Ed asked.

"I can't" was Katrina's simple answer.

The Full-Metal Alchemist wanted to ask more, but he just didn't get the opportunity. Behind a very large group of trees, they suddenly reached to a small area, cleaned from trees. At the middle of that area was standing Ryoko, her foot placed on the top of a creature that Ed had never seen before- it was human shaped, with long greasy hair, big yellow eyes and large pointed teeth.

Back to back to Ryoko, was standing Kousuke, blood running in a large stream from an opened wound on his left arm, while his right was holding a large emphasized wooden club. About two more dozens of the weird creatures were surrounding the couple.

Alucard-Shadow stopped floating and switched back to its' human shape. The large silver gun appeared in his hand, his smile wide and cruel. He looked with hatred at the creatures, thinking whom to shoot first.

The creatures growled in anger, annoyed by the disturbance. They split up into two groups; the first continued to attack the Blade Children, while the other started charging with loud roars on the two vampires and the alchemist.

"Alucard, I need a weapon" Katrina said in a cold voice, preparing for the impact.

The vampire smoothly pulled his black gun and threw it to the vampire lady, who caught it and aimed straight between the yellow eyes of the nearest creature, her finger pulls the trigger, her arm steady as iron. The silver bullet smashed the beast's head, exploding the disgusting body into gray dust, spreading in the cold night wind.

Alucard smirked at his fellow's nice shoot, and turned back to his own opponents. Meaningless to say, they didn't know what hit them- literally. The vampire swift the nearest dozen of beasts, shooting silver bullets, killing everything that was in a 5-meter radius from him, laughing insanely. '_God, I love this!' _He thought happily.

But on the other side of the trees-free area, things weren't as good. Kousuke and Ryoko, in combined effort, were able to maintain their counter-attack, but it seemed that they won't be able to do sustain much longer. In fact, one of the beasts broke trough their little defending-space, stabbing his long sharp nails in Ryoko's back, causing the young woman to scream in pain for the second time in that evening.

The second Blade Child hit the creature with his club, putting in it all the strength he had. The beast fell unconsciously on the ground, taking its' nails from the girl's body, causing red blood to ran from it.

Ryoko cursed in a very creative way, trying to stand up. But she felt she is tired. "Damn…" she added, looking in Kousuke's green eyes, feeling his strong arms around arms around her, helping her to stabilize.

Ed, apparently, was the only one that saw the three creatures that were sneaking behind two of the Blade Children.

"Look out!" he shouted, moving rapidly towards them. He instinctively clapped his hands, hitting the dark ground, releasing his alchemistic power, causing a wide wall to grow behind Ryoko and Kousuke, defending them from the surprise attack on their backs.

That was Ed's turn to curse creatively. He was sure that his powers were gone in this world, that he'll get them back only when he'll be home. But this must've been a false conclusion- he used his power only a moment ago, as if he was back home.

"Kill first, ask questions later" he suddenly heard Katrina's voice next to him, followed by a direct shot at a random creature's chest.

The Full-Metal Alchemist decided that her advice was very useful. He bent on his knees, clapped again and attached his hands to the ground, causing deep holes to open in the area, swallowing and baring the remaining beasts. That quite speeded the end of the semi-battle.

Eventually, after a few more minuets, all five allies were standing in different spots around the trees-free area, tarring for other possible threats. After no such were found, they gathered in a small circle.

"We need to get her back to the castle," Alucard said, pointing Ryoko who was supported by Kousuke "Walter can help her"

"And we will go searching if there are anymore Braxes. If they'll attack the castle it won't be very pleasant" added Katrina, talking about herself and Alucard.

"Fine. But come back as quickly as you can." said Kousuke, touching Ryoko's chin, looking into her eyes. "Hang in there, we'll get you to the castle soon"

"Kousuke, you idiot…" she whispered "I can walk by myself…" she tried to argue with him, while it was obvious that she was seriously wounded and couldn't was a few meters on her own.

"I'm sure of that" the red-haired young man answered to her seriously. He pointed to Ed to lead the way, noticing that the two vampires were already gone.

* * *

"**Kousuke**, you idiot!" Rio yelled at him "What the hall have you done to her! Why were you following Alucard and Katrina at the first place!" 

Eyes and Walter took Ryoko quickly to the next room, promising that she'll be all right. That left the worried Rio with Kousuke, Ed and the two Japanese hunters. And of course that the Blade girl wasn't going miss an opportunity to whip Kousuke. But the worst part was that he knew that she was right.

"Rio, I'm sure that Ryoko will be just fine. It wasn't nobody's fault, but those Braxes creatures" surprisingly, Ed was the one who came to Kousuke's aid.

"So Moriac did find a way to activate the portal…" Amon said, "For how long have been summoning this creatures?"

All three of the young men turned around, looking at the male hunter. They weren't sure just how much did they know, but it seemed as if they knew plenty.

"Long enough" Kousuke answered.

"Amon, may I speak with you? Privately?" Robin asked politely her partner. "Excuse us" she said to the rest, while actually dragging Amon to the hallway behind one of the doors.

He growled in annoyance. "What?"

In this point, one must mention the quite and polite character of the female hunter. She never cursed, always had a small generous smile and she almost never ever was angry.

"Just for how long are you going to continue playing these stupid games, Amon?" she asked in a loud and very cold voice, making her partner turn his look and focus his silver sharp eyes in her green ones.

If that was meant to scare Robin, then it was a very wrong move. The cold look only made her even madder, and she was determined as never before to cease his emotionless actions towards her. She cares for him, why can't the bastard see that?

"I'm not kidding on this one, Amon." She said, looking at him with a very angry look (trying at the same time not to puke, for her courage was just about to leave her). "Either you'll tell me all you know, hove you know it and why- or I'm going back to Japan, and you'll never catch Moriac"

Needless to say, that was her first ultimate. Ever.

The tall and dark man looked at her with obvious surprise, his head cocked, as he was reanalyzing the situation. He could almost see the fire sparks in his partner's eyes, and for some reason that made him smile a little bit. It was a small, well-hidden, insider smile- but never the less; it definitely was smile.

"Fine, Robin, if you put it in this way, I guess I have no choice but to tell you." That wasn't completely true, of course- Amon always had a second choice (and usually a third and a forth, if he would have decided to use his heavy gun), but this time he let Robin to fell victorious. It made him feel warm, for some undetected reason.

"Before we left Japan, I had a little chat with Nagira, about this mission," Amon explained in his formal monotone voice, as if he was reporting to one of his superiors "I asked him to use his sources, in order to find some information that HQ have… forgotten… to deliver us. He and Michael combined forces and came up with some interesting things"

"And HQ didn't know about it?"

"They knew. They always know. But I guess they thought that the information we've discovered isn't defined as _'security breach'_. If they'd thought differently, all three of us wouldn't have been breathing." His voice was as calm as if he was talking about nothing more than the weather. "And that is the reason I kept this information from you" he added in the same cold voice, making Robin feel most shameful for yelling at him. He didn't really deserve it- he was just trying to protect her. As usual.

"So what did the three of you find out?"

"Many things, but basically we've found out that Moriac didn't only attack STN-A, but also many different branches of our organization around the world, just like that vampire said. We tried to figure out why he does that, but it was too difficult to understand that. The only hint we have is that he not only attack and slaughters every thing that is in his way, but it appears that he also kidnaps people. People who seem to have no connection to each other, what so ever. The only thing that is common for all of them, is that they were targeted by him, kidnapped and brought to here, to Transylvania, a place where- due to Nagira- is located an ancient portal, which leads to unknown places"

"So our real objective isn't to hunt Moriac. It's to free the captives"

"And then to kill Moriac" Amon added in a small dark voice.

A small silence was is the hallway, when both of them were settled deep in their thoughts.

"Thank you, Amon," eventually said Robin in s small voice, looking gently in his colorless eyes "thank you for trusting me. It means a lot to me"

A list of load swears from the second room, directed to Kousuke, made them return to the room.

**

* * *

ME:** Ah, man that was so kitschy! I wanna hit myself! 

-Hitting-

Aw… that hurts….

Never mind me, please, I'm just being evil and loveless as usual. Frankly, I liked writing it… awww, Kousuke Ryoko are so cute! And Amon Robin are so stupid! I mean, why can't people just confess about the way they feel, and instead they choose suffering? We're all so lame, seriously…

Yeah, and I know that Robin is WAY out of her character…. Promise to retrieve her back to the quite and cute girl she was. I was in a bit crazy mood when I wrote this (xams and all…), so she was actually me braking things (just kidding…!)

Anyway, as always, I hope you liked it, and are going to review now…:) see ya all next time!

**Hiyonokat33**: Wow, this is like the best comment ever! Thanks a lot! What did you think about this chapi?

**mocha1618** : Yes, Rio and Kousuke are so funny, and they are also very easy and fun to write about:) Hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
